User blog:Tara Kal-Ur/The New Kryptonian
I was in school when the exobytes found me. Just sitting in the back of the class, my dyed black hair hanging in my face to hide from the world. I was daydreaming like usual, ignoring the teacher, having naughty fantasies about superheroes. So many things happened in such a short period of time it’s hard to sort it all out. This swarm of bugs came in the classroom and descended upon me. They got inside me, my mouth, ears, nose… you know, any available spot… yah… ewwww. Other kids say there were flashes of light that seemed to come from inside me and suddenly, I was different. My hair dye had been stripped away and I was as blond as a Nordic supermodel. My excess body fat was gone and had been replaced by some seriously dense muscle mass. But it wasn’t bulky like a female bodybuilder. I was, trim and toned and… hot. Then these robots burst into the class and clobbered me. Now I know I could have torn them apart but I was too stunned and confused then. They dragged me outside and this beam of light took us up into a ship. Then something knocked me out. When I woke up, it was too a screeching sound inside my brain. I saw weird stuff, display screens… but it was inside my head. Then this electronic semi-female voice spoke to me. Said she was Oracle and was beaming a signal directly to my brain. She said she was trying to get me out. One of the displays caught my attention. Kryptonian Exobyte Data Subject: Kal-El Holy Crap! I mean, everybody kind of knew what exobytes were. They had been giving people powers all over the world. Now this said I had been given the powers of Superman. Holy Crap! Well, you all heard what happened after that. A bunch of us newly powered people had been captured by Brainiac but we all got sprung by Oracle and The Calculator. I got to meet Superman, even fought beside him. He said I fought like a true Kryptonian. It didn’t matter if I was born human, I was Kryptonian now and I reminded him of someone from the House of Ur. He gave me permission to use the name. Wow! I mean, if doesn’t have the authority to give out Kryptonian names, then who does, right? So, Tara is my real name and my powers come from Kal-El and he made me a member of the House of Ur. So Tara Kal-Ur. My powers are not exactly like Supes. The exobytes may have come from him but they interact with people differently. And it changed my body. Can’t say I’m complaining. I’m not used to the kind of attention I get now, even out of costume, but I kind of like it. Hiding behind my hair is pretty much out of the question now. I can’t even find a dye that doesn’t just slide off my hair. But I don’t feel so much like hiding anymore. Category:Blog posts